


Pretty as a flower

by HogwartsToAlexandria



Series: Marie's Ironstrange Bingo Fills 2019 [6]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU - Supreme husbands, Anniversaries, Banter, Dorks in Love, Fingering, Front sex, Gifts, Implied past Trans Pregrancy C-section scar, Intercrural Sex, IronStrange Bingo 2019, Kissing, M/M, Stephen Strange Bingo 2019, Top Surgery Scars, Trans Male Character, Trans Stephen Strange, blowjob, handjobs, mush you've been warned, romantic af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 17:51:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18744058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria
Summary: “Hello,” Tony breathed against Stephen's lips, the word gentle and the kiss it led to even softer. It left the both of them heavy-lidded already, Stephen’s lashes batting a little to regain some semblance of composure.“Happy twenties, Anthony,” he brushed their noses together, delighting in the hitch in Tony's breath before he took a step back, a hand still resting on the other man's hip.It took a moment of gazing into each other's eyes for Tony to shake himself enough not to let go of all his plans and have Stephen right there and now. Instead, he squared his shoulders a little, not missing the faint flush on Stephen's cheeks nor the way he couldn't help looking him up and down as he answered, “Happy anniversary, gorgeous,”Ironstrange bingo 2019 Fill, G4: "Love"Stephen Strange bingo 2019 Fill, G5: "Trans Stephen"





	Pretty as a flower

**Author's Note:**

> New fill for the Ironstrange bingo, first for the Stephen Strange one! Hope you'll like it!
> 
> haters not welcome here, click back if that's you. 
> 
> Mind the tags and be safe loves <3
> 
> As always, thank you to the great SerenaLunera for beta-ing this one <3

 

"Gotta go, man, I just got to the store," Tony hung up before his best friend could do much more than breathe in answer and stepped into the jeweler’s shop. 

There were stands filled with diamonds and watches and golden bands and chains, he didn't spare any a glance. He knew what he wanted, had already chosen and reserved it. He reached the counter and smiled, glad it was the same woman he'd already dealt with the last time he came by, she wouldn't try to sell him anything more out of commercial zeal.

"Mr. Stark," she nodded with a gentle smile. She knew what he'd gotten and why and it seemed she was still as touched as before. It would be sweet but Tony, without being in a rush couldn't wait to get home and get his plan going. 

So he smiled back and nodded in turn. The whole thing couldn't have lasted more than ten minutes but Happy still got going the second Tony closed the door of the car behind him. Good man. Tony tapped his fingers on his knee the whole way back to the Tower and very nearly flew out of the car when they got into the parking lot. The elevator ride he spent pacing around the small square of the cabin and he laughed at himself some. He shouldn't be this nervous, he knew he shouldn't but he couldn't help it. He passed shaky fingers in his hair, effectively undoing the hard work he'd put on making them stand done and neat. Stephen wouldn't mind, he always said he preferred it a bit messy anyway. 

He got into the penthouse, smiling softly at the eerie silence he was met with. Peter was at May’s for the night and Wong was in charge of keeping Stephen busy until seven o'clock precisely, at which point he was allowed to get rid of his best friend by way of pushing him through a portal leading to the penthouse living room. 

Tony got to work setting things up, his mind going a mile a minute so he wouldn't forget anything. He must have made three whole turns of the apartment before he deemed everything ready and went to get dressed. The choice of clothes was easily made - nothing but the very best, as in, nothing but the very clothes Tony knew got Stephen weak at the knees every time he wore them. He cleaned up some and put on his charcoal shirt and navy blue silk waistcoat, sleek black slacks and shiny leather shoes. Pearl cufflinks and the watch Stephen had gifted him for their tenth year of marriage, a speck of cologne and he was ready - five minutes to seven. Perfect. 

He lit the candles on the dining table, fretting with the cutlery wasn't usually his thing but twenty years was a big deal. He couldn't fuck this up by any means. 

A few seconds before the clock's numbers announced seven pm Tony heard the tell-tale sparkly sounds of a portal opening behind him. He turned just in time to see his husband effectively being pushed through the opening, his sorcerer's robes changed on the spot, most certainly by Wong, into a black tuxedo complete with a crisp maroon shirt and black bow-tie. The portal closed way before Stephen stopped blinking his surprise away and Tony grinned, his eyes glinting with emotion already.

"Ta Da," he whispered, arms opening wide.

Stephen looked around, seemingly taking in everything Tony had done with this lightning fast way of his, from the flower petals on the kitchen island to the inviting blankets spread over the couch and before the fireplace, smiling at the candles littering the room and breathing in the delicious smell of Indian food just warm enough to be devoured. 

His eyes were round still as he met Tony's gaze on him, swallowing at just how pretty his husband was. 

He ran a mental check on his pulse before he took a step forward, copying Tony's tone, “But you clean up well, Sir,” 

Tony's smile only seemed to grow bigger and wasn't that a sight.

“You're not too bad yourself, wizard,” the man offered a hand for his husband to take and pulled gently when it was seized, Stephen went with it.

“Hello,” Tony breathed against Stephen's lips, the word gentle and the kiss it led to even softer. It left the both of them heavy-lidded already, Stephen’s lashes batting a little to regain some semblance of composure.

“Happy twenties, Anthony,” he brushed their noses together, delighting in the hitch in Tony's breath before he took a step back, a hand still resting on the other man's hip.

It took a moment of gazing into each other's eyes for Tony to shake himself enough not to let go of all his plans and have Stephen right there and now. Instead, he squared his shoulders a little, not missing the faint flush on Stephen's cheeks nor the way he couldn't help looking him up and down as he answered, “Happy anniversary, gorgeous,” then he winked, squeezed Stephen's hand on his hip gently so he'd let go and gestured towards the table, “Shall we?” 

Getting set at the table wasn't normally a task that would demand too much from Tony but just looking at his husband got him choked on emotions and he stumbled some before Stephen reached out and settled him, grasping his biceps and not letting go until Tony was well sat down. He only chuckled for a second, gracious man. 

“Curry?” Stephen mouthed as he lifted the fancy silver lid covering the plates. 

“Always,” Tony smiled, “What did Wong have you do all day?” 

A long groan was Tony's first hint, Stephen's shoulders almost sagged at the memory before he answered, “He made up research problems, made me look through the whole library  _ and _ refused to keep an eye on Peter in the meantime.” Stephen leveled Tony with a long-suffering look, “Your son gave me gray hair,” 

“My son?” Tony laughed, “And you already had them lovely grays,” he winked some and dodged the swat aimed his way. 

“You owe me,” Stephen raised an eyebrow, a finger pointing at the center of Tony's chest for good measure. 

“I'll make it up to you, don't worry.”

Another wink led to some more bantering, the rice and chicken curry disappearing forkfuls by forkfuls and eyes filling with more and more sparks. It was easy as ever, being together and warm, being together and smiling his teeth off. Tony felt the butterflies in his stomach, valiant as they’d always been, since day one. 

It was JARVIS who reminded Tony he had other plans when they got lost in the soft touches of fingers to palms and wrists, in muted conversations that were all minute moves of their faces and eyes and no words. 

He startled a little at the voice of the A.I. but nodded to himself, “Thanks, J,” 

Stephen didn't say anything, just let himself be steered towards the couch a few feet away, let himself be pushed down to sit again. The soft cushions and fluffy blankets were heaven as they cradled his back in warmth. It must have shown because Tony's next kiss was as soft as it was sudden, the hand in his hair not hurried but fervent, “Don't move,” 

Stephen nodded even as his eyes reopened from their gentle shut down. He took a more attentive look around waiting for Tony to come back, noticing the simple yet so very precise things he'd done - like replacing some of their mundane decorations with pictures of them on the mantelpiece or the side tables and even on both sides of the TV like he'd decided that their apartment too, would abandon the façade they all put on for the nosy cameras and be all about them and their love, and their years together, if only for this one night. 

Stephen's breath was already coming to him in shorter huffs as he saw the very first picture anyone had ever taken of the two of them was set, queen of all others, on the console right next to the entry to the living room. It was far enough away that Stephen couldn't lament at the sight of his skin, so much smoother than it was now, or at his hair, so much darker than it was now. No, he couldn't perceive that, just the way Tony's whole body had been turned towards him, looking up at him with those honey browns Stephen had tried so hard not to fall for too soon too fast. 

He huffed, like he'd stood any chance. He'd looked at this picture so much over the years Stephen was almost surprised there still existed a copy not worn beyond the possibility of being framed. It was the first picture that had ever meant enough for him to need to travel with it at all times, safe in his wallet, always. 

He saw Tony was back out of the corner of his eye but didn't say anything as the other man seemed lost in thought and that was always precious. He gave him space to order his thoughts and gather his wits for whatever it was he'd planned, which Stephen sensed was huge - it did quiet the great Tony Stark after all, not many could achieve that but the man himself.

It took a while but Tony came around, a hand insisting Stephen stay put so he did, even sitting back a little more comfortably as the other man made his way closer and closer. Tony put a non-disclosing bag on the coffee table, his expression unsure until he met Stephen's gaze again, at which point it turned seductive, self-assured once more. He came to kneel in front of Stephen, one hand coming to rest on either of the man's knees as he parted them to come closer, his hips and chest slotting themselves in the newly available space. 

His hands stroked up and down Stephen's legs and Stephen drew in a sharp breath.

"Tony?" he sounded a mess already and the man had barely done anything, ridiculous. He was just so sure Tony had something on his mind other than sex right then. 

Tony shook his head a little, a glint of secrecy coloring his eyes a shiny thing of joy and Stephen understood, it would come later. 

One of Tony's hands made its way up Stephen's chest, straying up a bicep he'd freed of his jacket the second he'd sat down for dinner. 

Stephen's breath hitched again. 

Tony guided his head down a little as he himself rose to meet him halfway. Their kiss was one Stephen could only describe as toe-curling and that got him going like nothing else, always did. Tony kissed him again and again, long then short and long again, languid strokes of his tongue against Stephen's followed by quick series of pecks on his lips and cheeks and even nose that made the man giggle pink. 

"I love you," Tony murmured in Stephen's ear just as his hands got a handle on his belt and tugged him closer, his backside sliding across the cushions until his thighs passed beneath Tony's arms and the man, as he sat back on his heels, found his head to be at the same height as Stephen's crotch. 

The grin Tony flashed him had to be one of the widest he had ever seen and Stephen just barely hung onto the whine that tried to leave his lips - he bit into his bottom lip, like Tony didn't know what that meant too. 

"Care to help?" Tony asked, eyebrows raised in fake offense as he  _ accidentally _ brushed a hand to his husband's crotch. 

Stephen raised one of his own eyebrows, winking as he snapped his fingers and all of Tony's clothes disappeared at once. 

"Hey! That's not--You know that's not what I meant." Tony's voice sounded pouty but it didn't take long before a dangerous spark gained his eyes again and Stephen almost regretted not complying right away,  _ almost _ \- the sight of a naked Tony lunging for him as he unsuccessfully tried to scramble away was priceless. The feel of a naked Tony pinning him to the blanket-covered couch, delicious.

"Kiss me?" Stephen asked weakly, the erection poking at his stomach much too promising for him not to start feeling hot absolutely everywhere.

"Uh huh," Tony nodded but used the momentum of their tongues battling and dancing and singing to one another to undo the entirety of Stephen's shirt buttons before he drew a breath in, dived back and attacked his belt next. "Get naked, brat," Tony pecked his lips again before kneeling back to wait and watch. 

Stephen would have stopped to watch the perfect sight of him with his arms crossed across his chest, cock standing at attention, hard and proud but the man’s fake glare got darker the longer Stephen took to comply, so he didn't. 

Tony's eyes on him was the single most complete experience in Stephen's life, the way his gaze wrapped all around him, cuddled all of him, the way his eyes crinkled with his smile as his body appeared more and more clearly and Tony repeated he was being treated to the most beautiful thing on this planet and all others. 

Stephen was pretty sure he'd never blushed before he'd met Tony oh so long ago, after that though, he couldn't count just how many times it had happened and in how many contexts - Tony did that, made you feel valuable always, valued for all that you were, without judgement and with a passion Stephen had only ever seen paralleled to that which he vowed to Peter and his AI children.

"C'mere before I jump you," Tony's arms uncrossed and Stephen went willingly, there was only so much time he could spend being watched instead of touched and that, too, Tony had had long enough to learn. 

Stephen kissed his husband's lips and reversed their previous position before the man could say anything else. 

He straddled his lap with the ease practice granted him and smiled down into Tony's surprised eyes. He bent down and kissed him, again and again. 

He took Tony's cock in one hand while he used a forearm to keep his balance. He started stroking him, alternating between watching the rhythmic motions of his hand and fingers on Tony's hardness and deciphering every twitch and bend on the man's face - his mouth hung open and his brow was already furrowed in concentration, arousal so fast-coming and unrelenting he panted into Stephen's shoulder.

"Jesus, Strange, you'll kill me before I turn fifty," 

"Wasn't that last year?" Stephen joked, trying to dodge Tony's affronted push but to no avail. Tony rolled them over again, laughing as Stephen yanked his hand away from between their bodies before it got crushed in their embrace.

Tony's eyes were dark pools of love and lust alike and it was hard not to get lost in that. Especially so when he started dragging the head of his cock between Stephen's thighs, the whole of his length rubbing agonizingly slow against Stephen's sensitive dick. 

"You like that, baby?" Tony kissed Stephen's cheek as he kept going, slow and torturous still and Stephen couldn't help clasping his arms around Tony, long fingers coming to circle the nape of his neck while his other hand grabbed a handful of his ass to push him further down between his thighs, harder against everything that yelled pleasure into Stephen's system right then. 

"You know I do you tease," Stephen turned his head and groaned into Tony's neck, his hips canting up of their own accord, chasing more of this exquisite sensation than Tony was giving him at the moment.

"Hand me the lube before you chafe your thighs like a sex-crazed teenager,” Tony laughed.

That did make Stephen pause in his increasingly more frantic search for pleasure. He looked at his husband’s laughing eyes, silently asking. 

“Behind you, underneath the pillow,” he winked.

Stephen extended his arm behind his head and from then it took all of two seconds to find the unmistakable bottle right where Tony said it would be. 

“Ever the prepared one, huh?” he chuckled but the other man did not answer - he reared back a fraction before holding Stephen’s thighs open with one hand, popping the lid of the lube open with his teeth and squirting some right onto Stephen’s heated skin. He jumped at the contrast in temperature, “Never the warning type though, are you?”

“Nope.” Tony winked. He let the bottle roll on the floor and went on with his task, smearing the transparent slick all over the area he’d been using as a channel for his cock, only looking up at Stephen’s face when he thumbed at the head of his dick, gentle as he started stroking it between two fingers. The look of pure pleasure making all of Stephen’s features go lax, his mouth open on a gasp and eyes closing slowly.

“You take my breath away,” Tony leaned down, keeping his fingers busy as they were while he kissed the parted lips of his husband. 

The rush of emotions he’d tried keeping at bay ever since the night had started was coming back to him full force, circling his heart and squeezing til he sobbed into Stephen’s mouth. He buried his face in the man’s neck, mouthing at the skin like it was his job and Stephen’s arms once again wrapped around him, rough in their emotions too. 

His hand was trapped pressing against Stephen’s crotch and when Tony thrust his hips softly to get some friction as well he felt his partner go pliant under him - his legs parting to let Tony back in, his back arching in invitation and Tony took it. 

He drove his cock back between Stephen’s thighs, encasing them with his own to keep them tight around him as he pumped in and out. He bowed to lick at the man’s chest, nosing at the soft salt and pepper chest hair he loved so much and sucking Stephen’s hypersensitive nipples into his mouth. 

“ _ Jesus fucking Christ, Tony, _ ” the words sounded slurred and far longer than they normally would and it spurred Tony on even further.

“Talk to me baby,” he kissed him, “Tell me what you want,” he asked again even as he straightened up and gathered all of Stephen’s soft long-limbed body to him. 

Stephen’s head lolled in the crook of his arm as Tony got up, his eyes glassed over with arousal so intense Tony felt the man’s hands trembling slightly harder than normal.

He didn’t go far, just settled him back on the ton of blankets he’d nested in front of the raging fireplace and waited for him to gather his strength and words, all the while reveling in the sight of him illuminated by the warm glow of the fire.

“Front, Tones, come on, give-- gimme--” 

Tony shushed him with a not-shaking finger, don't know what you're on about, his eyes telling him everything he wanted but couldn't say right then, with how choked up he felt. 

He leaned down again, grinning at the way Stephen's legs fell wide open and waiting. Tony wasn't in a teasing mood anymore but it didn't stop him from giving in to the urge of his own personal ritual first and foremost. 

On all fours above Stephen he bent his neck to kiss the man, soft and just passing as he went to trail kisses down his neck, breathing through the soft moans the man let out. He lavished his collarbones in soft licks and nips before he reached his first real destination, the first of his many worshipping places on Stephen's body. 

He closed his eyes for a second - twenty years  _ was _ a big fucking deal - he rested his forehead on Stephen's sternum, simply breathing, existing in the space of his husband, living through the air he exhaled, moving to the rhythm of Stephen's chest going up and down. 

Tony's hands were unsteady as he laid them right under those pectorals, his thumbs not cupping but caressing the thin, twin faded pink lines he found there, amidst a battalion of chest hair, mostly hidden but not quite. Instead of his forehead Tony put his chin there, at the juncture of his husband's chest, looking up into intent blue eyes, so pale they looked gray and he smiled, a wobbly little thing of love, still not understanding after all this time just how lucky he got to find this man to share his life with. 

Tony's lips replaced his thumbs on one scar then the next and he kissed them, still not letting go of Stephen's eyes, relishing in the corner-of-the-lips kind of smile he gave him. 

He moved on to slither down the line of hairs that led so much further and came to a new halt to nuzzle at his belly button just a second, then went on again. Arrived at his not-so-final destination he stopped again, peppering kisses all over the slightly larger, slightly thicker line drawn right above Stephen's pelvis. He set sound, wet, fleeting or smoochy kisses all over it, laughing along with Stephen when the man couldn't quite shake off the giggles it inspired him. 

Tony winked in the most ridiculously salacious way he could muster before licking over the scar in one smooth go, dropping a final peck in the center of it before taking Stephen's cock in his mouth, abrupt, as always - the way both Stephen's hands flew up to tangle in his hair in answer was just too good to miss.

Tony suckled gently, his tongue a mat for the searing hot flesh he let his lips play on, rolling over it and sucking more and more intensely. One of his hands reached for the lube he'd stashed in between the blankets. He slicked two of his fingers before coming to tickle Stephen's hole, this he warned for always, his eyes wide open and searching for any sign that the man had changed his mind. He got a faint kick to the hip in answer, "God, Tony,  _ come on _ !"

Tony couldn't help it, he let go of Stephen's cock to laugh softly, "So needy," another kick to the hip, "and bossy!" 

He didn't wait for a third strike this time instead letting a finger sink in, gentle, the lube easing the way. His other hand went back to jerking the man off and at the utterly lewd sound he made Tony remembered he had a dick too. And it was achingly hard by now. Some might say  _ iron _ hard but Stephen would probably call them dorks. 

He pumped his finger a little more firmly inside Stephen, the man writhing in on their makeshift bed and doing nothing to help Tony calm himself. 

"Another, now Tones," Stephen sounded like he used to when he got ready for an important surgery, determined and plenty sure he wouldn't be denied, he was arrogant like that - Tony's dick dropped another dribble of precome at the tone, and he complied. 

He watched as his fingers disappeared in his husband's body, the tightness and impossible warmth of his flesh burning his skin with sex, the smell of it, of them, all around him most probably frying a few of his neurons as well. 

Stephen's eyes flew open as Tony's fingers crooked and entered him again and the man's hands flipped both Tony's hands away, "Now, fuck me, honey," 

Tony's eyes fluttered shut at the pet name but he nodded through it, letting Stephen's grabby hands guide him back on top of him. He opened his eyes again when Stephen nipped at his bottom lip, "You're doing so well, darling, come on," 

Stephen reached a hand down, circling Tony's cock and lining it with his hole, the very brush of the two enough to get Tony back to the now and then.

He stared into Stephen's eyes as he let his cock plunge slow but steady into the offered heat of the man he loved more than anything, hoping the way his heart was bursting at the seams was at least a little visible. It was, very. Stephen cradled the back of Tony's head again, shushing him gently, "It's good, love, come on, give it to me, you're doing great,"

Patience was something very few people ever got from Stephen and Tony cherished how precious it was and how very much needed too. 

He shook himself a little, trying not to chastise himself over it before Stephen noticed that too. But he did, again and what he did next ended up being exactly what Tony had needed all along - he turned them around again. One smooth arch of his back and flipping of his legs, a secured hold of his arms around Tony's shoulders and Stephen was riding him while Tony looked up at him with the eyes of Love. 

His hands flew to Stephen's hips and stayed there, a grip growing bruising on the thin layer of muscles covering the bones there as the sorcerer of his heart started moving his hips in a crescendo rhythm that did wonders to turn off Tony's brain in 0.2 seconds.

He jumped and fell and bounced and impaled himself on Tony's cock, harder than he ever remembered feeling it even though that was probably a bit delusional, or an old man's sappy memory. 

Didn't matter, Tony was groaning in time with Stephen's small whines of perdition and the sight of him, hair both sticking to his neck with sweat and wildly flying around him as he took his pleasure from Tony, it was all so insanely hot there was no chance this would last a lot longer. 

Didn't matter either, the night wouldn't end there. Tony had plans - granted he didn't remember them much right then, but that might just be because Stephen's muscles were contracting all around him like a vice as he orgasmed on top of him, the harsh grasp of the man's hands on his own chest bringing Tony to the edge too as it grew tighter and tighter and he watched through his own growl of pleasure as Stephen threw his head back, transported.

Tony wasn't sure he'd ever be able to get back to a normal breathing rhythm after that but who cared about that either. Stephen flopped down, sweaty and heaving on Tony's chest, Tony's cock still lodged deep inside him, his mind blank of anything that wasn't comprised in this little bubble of them and the blankets and the fireplace and the glint in Tony's half-lidded eyes. 

It took a few more moments for Stephen to open his mouth but he did so with a chuckle, "Don't fall asleep on me old man, I was promised a  _ night _ of surprises, remember?"

It took Tony another hot minute to do anything else than grin and wink so many times he ended up looking like he got something stuck in his eye more than anything else. 

They both winced as his now soft cock slipped out of Stephen but Tony had regained enough brain power by then to remember the bag he'd set on the coffee table a lifetime or so ago. 

He sat back up, leaning on his arms and reaching his chin up for Stephen to kiss him. He got a little lost in those lips again before he blinked the fog away. He let Stephen slide off him, "Don't move?" 

"I've heard that somewhere..." Stephen pretended to muse.

"Oh shush, smartass," 

Tony got up, naked glory offered to Stephen's greedy eyes as he retrieved two boxes from the bag. He turned back and, he felt ridiculous even acknowledging it but he felt unsure again, eternally insecure.

"You got me something?" Stephen prompted and Tony nodded, grateful.

He smiled and handed Stephen the first box, the longest and thinnest of the two. He watched as Stephen opened the lid and fished a silver chain from it, letting it dangle from his long fingers as he examined it curiously, puzzlement clear in his features. Perfect, Tony thought. 

He cleared his throat and just as Stephen looked up, Tony went down on one knee, never so aware of just how naked he was. 

Didn't matter. Stephen's eyes were round as Tony lifted the lid of his second velvety black box. 

Didn't matter. Stephen's eyes flicked from Tony's open and vulnerable expression to the most delicate piece of jewelry he'd ever seen, a silver ring whose design and shine matched that of the chain in all points but the discreet, set emerald green stone in the middle of it.

"I thought twenty years would be enough for an update so, huh, will you marry me? Again?"

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> More in a day or two ;) how was this? feel the love yet?


End file.
